All creams used in cosmetology as well as a majority of pharmaceutical pomades contain two phases, an aqueous phase and an oily phase. It is in particular the case of the facial hypoallergenic cream described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,480 whose preparation is carried out by mixing the two phases at a temperature between 70.degree. C. and 40.degree. C. under moderate stirring, this cream which is intended for the skin can also contain vitamin E.